


時尚顧問

by WingK



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 禮紋警部總是交代給他一些棘手的工作，柴田以為這次也不例外；但他總是沒辦法拒絕，這次也是。





	1. Chapter 1

「柴田。」 

每當上司用這個聲調叫他時，就是有棘手的工作要交給他的時候。身為下屬的柴田巡查部長闔起手中的資料夾，深吸一口氣，轉過頭，「是？」  
「今天下班後有空嗎？」  
禮紋警部一手拿著手機，一手推了推圓框眼鏡，鏡片後的眼睛直盯著手機螢幕，表情嚴肅。  
「下班後？」  
愛家的禮紋先生可都是很準時下班的啊，難不成是要去找那位難搞的民間顧問嗎？若是要找那個傢伙的話一定沒有好事，他才不要去呢。  
「……可能有空吧。但我不確定會不會突然有事、」  
「啊，那太好了。」  
長官打斷他的話，原本嚴肅的表情頓時展開笑顏，「那下班後跟我去個地方。」 

結果還是答應了。  
手握著方向盤的柴田痛恨自己的不爭氣。  
但仔細想想，自己好像也沒有拒絕過對方的印象……嗯，因為禮紋警部是他的長官啊，聽長官的話是應該的，應該的嘛。  
「你在說什麼？」  
「呃沒、」  
「到了喔。」  
坐在副駕駛座的長官再次打斷了他的話。  
跟最初的預想不同，長官讓他停車的地點並不是那位民間顧問的住處，而是一間位於表參道的大樓前。擁有大片落地窗的建築物看起來實在不像普通住家，門口還有一棵造型奇異的大樹，打開車門的柴田有點茫然，不知道是帶路的人說錯地點還是開車的自己認錯路。  
但說著就是這裡的人已經踏上門前的階梯，還轉頭對他揮揮手，「柴田，怎麼了？過來啊。」  
他半是猶疑地點頭，跟著長官的腳步走進店門。  
「歡迎光臨——啊，是禮紋先生啊。」  
站在櫃台後的男人留著絡腮鬍，頭上戴著一頂棒球帽，對著進門的兩人露出親切微笑，「今天帶朋友來？」  
「是啊。」禮紋先生也帶著笑，「有新貨嗎？」  
「沒這麼快啦，您上週才問過的。」  
「啊是嗎，哈哈哈。」 

這裡顯然是間服飾店，光線明亮的室內陳列著各類服裝，包括帽子外套上衣褲子鞋子和其他配件，從頭到腳的裝束在這裡似乎都能找到，造型、花樣和顏色的豐富度讓穿慣制式西裝的柴田一時之間不知道該往哪裡看，只得將注意力回到帶自己來這裡的長官身上。  
跟繃緊了神經的他相比，禮紋警部顯然自在得多，正踩著悠閒的步伐穿梭在掛滿了服飾的衣架之間。等他們走離那位店員的視線，柴田看著在店內左右張望的長官，突然懂了什麼。  
他走近對方身邊，壓低聲音：「是臨檢吧。」  
「嗯？」  
身旁的男人應了聲，卻沒有回頭看他；只是繼續用眼睛四處打探，最後視線停在走道末端的一面牆上。  
「柴田。」  
要上工了嗎？柴田來了精神，用下巴比了比長官看的方向，「要搜查那裡？」  
「你去拿那頂帽子過來。」  
「嗄？」  
「就那頂啊。」  
禮紋用手指比向釘在牆上的展示櫃，上頭擺著一排帽子，「從左邊數來第八頂褐色的，看到了嗎？」  
「喔、嗯，看到了。」  
柴田勉強地點點頭。  
那邊的展示櫃上擺著的帽子不僅種類很多，顏色還很齊全，可以稱得上是褐色系的就有深褐淺褐卡其還有帶點綠的土色，老實說如果單指褐色他還真的不知道該拿哪頂；但還好長官的指令頗為明確。  
他依平常進入兇案現場的習慣稍稍墊起腳尖，一步一步慢慢地朝向長官指示的目標前進，直到展示櫃前才站定。他按照警部說的從左邊的帽子開始算起，數到第八頂才停下來。為了確定自己沒數錯，他還重複點了三遍。  
柴田仔細檢視了一下那頂帽子的周圍，稍微確認上頭沒有連接什麼線路或是黏著什麼異物後，再從展示櫃上輕輕地拿起目標，轉身朝向長官方才站著的位置問：「是這頂帽子、嗎？」 

咦？  
在他背對著禮紋先生的時候，對方是變身了還是怎樣？  
原本穿著三件式西裝的男人，現在穿著的是一件紅色毛衣搭上一件花色寬褲，腳上也從黑色皮鞋換成了淺茶色的皮革拖鞋，整個人的形象立刻從嚴肅的警官變成了街頭的時尚型男，時髦程度甚至超過了剛剛在櫃台後面留著絡腮鬍的店員。  
柴田知道自己現在的表情一定很不專業；但即使他自認為是位見過大風大浪的刑警，在這個當下還是非常需要有人來告訴他是怎麼回事。  
他們不是來這間店臨檢的嗎？  
「對，就是那頂。」街頭的時尚型男站在穿衣鏡前，對著他點點頭，「拿過來吧。」  
雖然還沒搞清楚狀況，但他可是專業的。他用著拿取證物的慎重態度走到男人身邊，將帽子遞了過去。

對方接過帽子的下一刻，就是將它戴到了頭上。  
咦咦？  
「啊，果然沒錯，這樣挺搭的。」  
禮紋警部對著穿衣鏡裡換了新裝束的自己點點頭，又拿下了頭上的帽子。  
「柴田，你過來。」  
「是……」  
他順著對方手指著的位置，也站到了穿衣鏡前，「禮紋先生，我們是要……」  
頭頂突然有被罩上什麼東西的感覺；柴田愣了愣，看見鏡子裡的自己，戴著剛剛自己拿過來交給對方的褐色帽子。  
「呃，長官？」  
他轉過頭，又轉了回來；兩人的視線在鏡中交會，對方對著鏡中的他點了點頭，咧開嘴露出笑容。  
雖然衣著不同，但那還是他熟悉、也是一直以來被深深吸引的笑臉。  
「你要不要試試看？」帶著那張笑臉的男人說。 

試試看什麼？  
柴田凝視著鏡中那雙在圓型鏡框後頭的眼睛，還來不及開口問，下一秒立刻將自己的頭扭到了另一邊。 

因為 **禮禮禮禮紋先生竟然脫起了褲子！**

「抱歉長官！我突然有事！」

柴田已經記不得自己是怎麼離開這間店的；但直到他都踏到了柏油路上，才發現自己還戴著那頂帽子。他幾乎是閉著眼睛才能再次走進店內，用最快的速度把帽子放上櫃台，大喊了聲對不起之後又衝了出去。  
而他當然也忘記了自己剛剛開來的公務車還停在巷口；其實當時他根本連辦公室該怎麼回去都不知道了。 

※　　　　　※　　　　　※ 

經過一個不眠的夜晚，頂著兩顆黑眼圈的柴田隔天還是乖乖地進了辦公室。  
跟平常一樣穿著三件式西裝的禮紋警部依舊坐在辦公桌前，跟平常一樣正在享受早上的第一杯咖啡。  
「早安。」  
他也跟平常一樣客氣地跟長官問好，低著頭走到自己的位置上，突然發現椅子上頭放了個紙袋。  
「啊，你昨天先走了，本來要直接給你的。」  
禮紋警部放下手上的咖啡杯，「這一定適合你，試試看吧。」  
「試試看？」  
柴田猶豫了一會兒，還是伸手打開椅子上的紙袋。  
裡頭是他昨天倉皇放在櫃台上的褐色帽子，還有昨天在變身成時尚型男的長官身上看到的同款毛衣和同款寬褲，連那雙淺茶色的皮革拖鞋也在裡頭。  
「之前你復職的時候我就一直很想挑個禮物給你，不過始終想不到要買什麼。」禮紋警部的聲音從頭頂上傳來，「我太太建議可以買一套衣服給你，她說反正我這麼愛買衣服，幫你挑一套當禮物最實際。」  
「禮物……」柴田沒有抬頭，兩隻眼睛緊緊瞪著那套衣服，「所以您昨天……是去買衣服？」  
「是啊。」  
「不是去臨檢？」  
「我可沒這麼說過。」  
「是去挑衣服、」他吞了一下口水，「給我？」  
「是啊。」頭頂上的聲音含著笑意，「雖然昨天試穿這套的是我，不過你穿一定好看。」  
所以袋子裡這套不是同款的衣服，而確實是對方昨天穿過的？  
柴田很想像昨天一樣奪門而出；不過這裡是辦公室，而且他知道其他同事都在聽他們的對話。禮紋先生一定也知道吧！這樣說出來他怎麼敢收！  
「……我真的可以收嗎？」  
「當然。」  
柴田總算抬起頭，看見那張總是令自己心動的笑臉。  
「下次穿這樣去表參道走走吧。」  
他恍恍惚惚地點了點頭。 

結果還是答應了，又一次的。


	2. 番外篇

「柴田先生！」  
來自後方呼喚他的熟悉聲音讓柴田回過頭。  
「嗨和都小姐，真巧。」  
他對叫住他的對象回以微笑；但那個人身旁的另一個人就不是他樂見的了。「夏洛克也在啊。」  
「是夏洛克認出您的。」性格善良的女性對他展開笑靨，「我一開始沒認出來呢，畢竟我只看過您穿西裝的樣子。柴田先生穿這樣很好看喔！」  
「喔、呃、謝謝。」  
不擅長被女性誇讚的他有些慌張地點頭致謝。  
另一位性格惡劣的女性面無表情地盯著他，甚至誇張地揚起下巴，將他從頭到腳打量了一遍。  
柴田不是沒見過這個傢伙評量一個人的囂張模樣；但是，這種太過露骨的方式讓他起了一身雞皮疙瘩。  
「開心了吧？」  
「什麼？」  
他皺起眉頭：「被人這樣看，任誰都不會開心吧。」  
「我是說衣服。」

無視於因著她的話而僵在原地的柴田，夏洛克瞥了一眼身邊的人，「妳什麼時候才要放棄那個糟糕的品味？我不是給了妳一件大衣嗎？」  
「下襬太長了啦。」橘和都噘起嘴巴嘟囔，聲音逐漸變小，「而且那件很貴吧，給我穿太浪費了……」  
「都給妳了，妳不穿才是浪費吧。」夏洛克哼了一聲，「喂，你說是吧？」

不等柴田回話，對方已經自顧自往前走去，經過他身邊時甚至連看也沒看他一眼。橘和都則對他笑著點了一下頭，再匆忙跟上同居人的腳步。

他看著兩名女性的背影，拉低了自己頭上的褐色帽子，試圖遮住自己的臉。  
他現在的表情肯定很狼狽吧。

 

——想不到那兩名女性才走了沒多少距離，紮著馬尾的那方突然又回過頭。  
「對了，柴田先生穿這樣看起來很年輕喔，不像是四十幾歲的警官呢！」  
「呃，我才三十二歲……」

和都小姐學壞了！都是那個夏洛克的錯！


End file.
